fynncampaignsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sellabeen Roughshot
Sellabeen Roughshot was born in a small, nomadic tribe in central Tanglevine. The tribe relied on survival and hunting skills to survive and Roughshot picked up on these skills quickly, allowing him to outlive his siblings by the time he reached adulthood. He began to do small escort missions for caravans trying to travel through the harsh jungles, learning the value of coin during these escorts. Roughshot became enticed by the power of wealth and left his tribe to pursue a bodyguard career in the town of Valleygate. He sold his skills out to merchants and spent many years guiding caravans through the Tanglevine between Edgeboro and Valleygate. He earned a reputation as being a reliable guide and guard. Eventually, Roughshot's high rate of return customers made his dream of wealth a reality. He became the most expensive escort bodyguard for journies through the Tanglevine that money could buy. More than a few times, his skills were being bid on by a group of different caravans, rather than haggled on the spot by one party. After a few years of escort duty, Roughshot sought out more permanent career options. He worked a few odd jobs, but eventually landed himself a job working for the Goldcliff Trading Inc. The job went so well, that he was able to haggle an extravagant 2-year contract with the company. A couple month before his Goldcliff Trading Inc contract was up, a shadowy group offered him a large sum of money for a strange escort mission. Roughshot look a leave from his stable job after his contract was up and went on the proposed mission. There he met a man named Sanchez, a person employed by the shadowy organization, often working the same jobs with him. Roughshot continued to work mission after mission with the organization, as well as a few side jobs for some of the local merchants' guilds, for about 4 years. The shadowy organization eventually introduced themselves as the Necropolis Guild, an organization of necromancers. The guild offered to pay Roughshot a grand amount of money to work for their organization full time. Hesitant at first, he eventually agreed and worked along side Sanchez for a year long, having grown close to a man he now considered his mentor. His life took a different direction when he nearly died and had a fellow employee get captured. He later heard that the same people who nearly killed him joined his organization and he quit his job. From there, Roughshot traveled to Garanth where he got a job escorting a valuable artifact to Koban for the Outfit, a brutal gang who wanted the item for the upcoming Koban Chariot Race. During the route, Roughshot was reminded of why he was drawn to stable employment. His co-workers on the job were incompetent, some newly minted gang member, and despite his experience, he was treated like a low level grunt by the higher-ups in the organization. After delivering the package to the Koban warehouse, he was ordered the mundane task of protecting the device that he helped escort along side one of the more incompitent members of the local branch of the Outfit organization. While out for a smoke break, he ran into one of the people who nearly killed him a few month prior. A ratfolk named Vex, the two had a chat for a while and Roughshot learned of a conspiracy in motion bent on taking the device. He told Vex to turn away and went back to his guard duty. It wasn't long before the warehouse was attacked and in a strange twist of events, Roughshot helped Vex escort the device away from the warehouse, and landed him a new job working for the Order of Edgeboro. Category:NPC Category:Lizardfolk